Satu Payung
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Ternyata, setelah semuanya terjadi dan terasa cukup manis, berbagi payung dengan Draco Malfoy bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk. Modified Canon, EWE. Fluffs, PRE-SLASH. RnR is so much LURVE C:


**Title:** Satu Payung

**Rate:** T

**Genre****s****: **Friendship, Romance

**Word****c****ount: **2,115

**Pairing: **DMHP/Drarry

**Warning****s****:** Very light Slash (BL), AR, EWE

**Setting:** Modified Canon, but lightly AU—8th Year

**Hana's ****Headn****otes:** Heeeeiiyooo Hana (a.k.a Kaze) disini, dengan Drarry yang berkadar slash sangat ringan. Mainly friendship, but can be mentioned as pre-slash, that's why I wrote it in the summ. **;) **if you like or wanna read Drarry, I gladly invite you in! But if not, please don't flame the pairing. I hate pairing-war.** Enjoy and Happy Reading! =)**

**Summary::** Ternyata, setelah semuanya terjadi dan terasa cukup manis, berbagi payung dengan Draco Malfoy bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk. Modified Canon, EWE. Fluffy Drarry, PRE-SLASH (again). RnR is so much LURVE C:

**.**

**dlm/hjp**

**.**

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**Harry Potter **_by_ J.K. Rowling

**Satu Payung **_by_ HanariaBlack

**_.=*o*o*=._**

**.**

**dlm/hjp**

**.**

"_True love begins when nothing is looked for in return."_

**—_Antoine de Saint-Exupery_**

**.**

Hari itu hujan. Langit gelap membumbung, angin tak ramah kencang menuju satu arah, dan bunyi gemuruh mulai samar terdengar.

Hari itu hujan, dan Harry Potter hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Tidak berlarian masuk ke sekolah dengan jubah yang menantang arah angin, tidak terburu-buru kembali masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi untuk berbagi hangatnya perapian yang mengobarkan api, tidak kembali ke asrama dimana Ron dan Hermione pasti bertanya-tanya, ada dimanakah Harry berada.

Hari itu hujan, dan tak ada payung satupun di tangannya. Tak ada perbekalan semacam mantra untuk berteduh, tak ada keinginan untuk bergeser dari tempatnya yang tepat di tengah lapangan Quidditch. Tanpa payung, tanpa perlindungan, bebas dihantam rintikan air hujan yang semakin lama semakin lebat.

Kepala berambut liar itu mendongak, dan mata cemerlang sehijau zamrud berkacamata memandang hamparan langit kelabu gelap, tanpa rasa takut.

Entah, tapi rasanya angin liar yang kencang menghembus permukaan kulitnya itu terasa nyaman. Langit luas yang tidak biru samudera melainkan kelam dengan corak abu-abu membuatnya.. lega. Dan percik demi percik air hujan yang turun dari atas sana, membasahi kening lalu turun sampai ke ujung dagunya, memberikan rasa khusus yang membuat Harry malah merasakan hangat dalam tubuhnya.

Hujan semakin deras, dan Harry merasakan bagaimana air dari awan membasahi seluruh anggota tubuhnya, juga seragam dan jubahnya, tanpa tas ranselnya karena Harry telah menitipkannya pada Ginny setelah latihan Quidditch selesai.

"Potter?"

Suara itu bertanya, tapi dengan nada datar dan dingin. Harry hanya melirik, dan kembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan orang itu melihatnya sedang mendongak ke langit abu-abu yang hujan, dengan mata tertutup. Ia hanya ingin merasakan air yang menitik wajahnya...

"Buat apa kau diam seperti orang bodoh begitu, Potter?"

Ah, ya. Malfoy. Pemuda jangkung, pirang platina, dengan iris mata abu-abu pucat memang tidak bisa berhenti bicara, karena memang sejak awal masuk sekolah, tiada waktu yang Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter gunakan untuk bicara baik-baik dan normal; melainkan adu argumen sampai satu jotosan atau kutukan melayang, dan mereka akan berakhir di ruangan Kepala Sekolah, menunggu detensi dijadwalkan, oleh Profesor McGonagall atau Profesor Snape.

Mendengar bunyi sepatu yang bergesekan dengan tanah berumput basah lapangan Quidditch, Harry menggumamkan jawabannya di antara rintikan deras air hujan yang mengisi mulutnya yang terbuka, "Aku suka hujan."

"Kau suka hujan?" biarpun suara Malfoy kecil tertelan gemuruh hujan yang semakin lebat, telinga Harry masih bisa menangkapnya. "Kau _sakit_, Potter."

Harry menggeleng, membuat ujung helaian rambutnya yang basah menjatuhkan bulir air menyusul rentetan air lainnya dari langit. "Aku tidak sakit," katanya, masih memunggungi Malfoy. "Kau yang lebih sakit karena mengajak orang _sakit_ bicara."

Sunyi, hanya deras air hujan yang mengisi dengan ramai, dan empat langkah mendekat, sampai Harry tidak merasakan puluhan air hujan yang mendarat di wajahnya lagi. Payung hitam menghalangi jalan air hujan ke wajahnya. Satu mata beriris hijau terbuka perlahan akibat air yang berkumpul di bulu matanya yang tebal dan lentik, seolah merasakan asin, dan bertemu dengan bola mata yang sewarna dengan langit sebelum hujan turun. Harry hanya melirik Malfoy tanpa ucapan, dan pemuda Slytherin itu tidak membuka mulutnya juga.

Tak ada yang berbicara, hanya dua pasang mata berbeda warna dan bentuk beradu di bawah naungan langit berawan gelap.

Harry memejamkan matanya, menghela nafas perlahan, memasukkan udara dingin yang dibersihkan hujan ke dalam paru-parunya. Sejuk, rasanya—dan Harry mengalah.

"Baik, Malfoy," kata Harry, membuka kedua matanya dengan benar, tanpa mengubah posisi kepalanya yang mendongak ke arah langit. "Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya pada awan abu-abu hitam yang berada di ujung timur sana sambil menggumam, "Ikut denganku ke bawah payung, berhenti berdiri kehujanan seperti orang aneh, Potter."

Harry menatap wajah pucat pemuda itu, dan tersenyum sarkastik. "Kau peduli padaku, rupanya?"

Malfoy berdecak, dan mata kelabu itu kembali tertuju padanya. Ia berkata, "Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali, Potter. Tidak perlu protesan menyebalkanmu." dengan tajam dan dingin. Tapi, Harry merasa kebalikannya—ia tidak pernah tahu Malfoy mau mengajaknya ke dalam satu payung untuk berteduh.

Harry tersenyum, mengambil langkah mundur agar keseluruhan tubuhnya tidak terus dihujani, sampai punggungnya menyentuh pegangan payung. "Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau meninjumu, Malfoy."

Malfoy mendengus. "Akupun tidak tahu mimpi buruk apa yang bisa membuatku menawarkan payung pribadiku padamu, Potter." balas Malfoy.

Harry tertawa singkat, setengah tidak percaya ia bisa tertawa di depan Malfoy, lawan debatnya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts, orang yang tiap tahun selalu berbagi detensi dengannya, orang yang selalu membuat wajahnya biru-ungu memar karena kepalan. "Sungguh," kata Harry. "Hal yang paling mustahil bagiku, adalah bisa satu payung bersamamu, Malfoy."

"Balasan yang sangat indah, Potter." kata Malfoy.

Harry mendongak ke arah Malfoy untuk memberikan senyuman sopan yang dibuat-buat. "Terima kasih banyak, Malfoy." ucapnya.

Malfoy tidak membalas, melainkan mengajukan pertanyaan lain yang berbeda pada Harry. "Kenapa kau bersedia hujan-hujanan begitu, Potter?"

"Kau ingin tahu alasanku?" tanya Harry, alis gelapnya terangkat, menatap Malfoy dengan picingan mata. Tumben. "_Well_, ada banyak."

"Kenapa banyak?"

"Kenapa? Aku balikkan pertanyaanmu," balas Harry, keheranan. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang kesukaanku? Itu.. menyeramkan, kau tahu."

"Jangan salahkan aku," kata Draco, membalas tatapan Harry sama tajamnya. Hujan belum berhenti meluncurkan milyaran bulir air ke Bumi, membuat suaranya agak kecil terdengar. "Kau membuatku—ingin tahu."

Mata hijau Harry membulat. "_Ingin tahu_?" tanyanya dengan suara meninggi.

"Karena kau terlalu _aneh_," jawab Draco. "Coba kita lihat; Wizard mana lagi yang mau diam mematung kehujanan sendirian di luar sini? _Hanya_ kau, Potter. Dan keanehanmu itu jelas membuat logikaku bertanya-tanya."

"Oke," gerutu Harry. "Kau juga jangan menyebutku aneh. Di bawah hujan, merasa basah dan dinginnya kehujanan itu membuatku tenang. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jangan main menghakimi seseorang dengan label _aneh_, Malfoy."

"Aku harus bicara apa, kalau begitu?" kata Malfoy, menghadap Harry sepenuhnya, dan Harry juga melipat lengannya di depan Malfoy. Hanya tangan pucat Malfoy yang memegangi payung hitamnya dan seruangan udara sempit yang memisahkan jarak mereka. "Menurutku aneh, berarti aneh. Pendapatku _bebas_, Potter."

"Mungkin kau bisa menyimpan pendapat _sok tahu_mu itu rapat-rapat," desis Harry. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya kehujanan itu bagaimana untukku."

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku, kalau kau tetap bersikeras mengatakanku sok tahu." kata Malfoy, terdengar menuntut.

Harry terdiam sebentar, menghirup udara dingin, lalu berbalik, membuat posisinya memunggungi Malfoy. Ia terlanjur harus mengatakan alasannya yang menyukai hujan. Malfoy pasti akan terus mengganggunya kalau Harry tidak buka mulut juga. "Aku," Harry memulai. "Aku.. menyukai rasa dinginnya," ia tak bisa berbalik, karena kalau Malfoy melihat ekspresinya sekarang, semua sekolah akan menertawakannya. "Suaranya. Bagaimana langit terang menjadi kelabu ketika mendung datang."

Di belakang Harry, sunyi. Tidak ada suara protes atau komentar licin Malfoy, hanya deras hujan bersuara.

"Aku," Harry menelan ludahnya, menatap langit abu-abu dengan matanya yang sehijau batu zamrud, menyala menatap langit gelap yang menitik. "Aku bisa menangis. Dan siapapun tidak akan tahu bahwa aku menangis," Harry melangkah maju, menjauhi lindungan payung Malfoy, dan sekali lagi, diguyur tetesan air dari atas langit yang terasa meresap ke kulitnya. Di saat yang menenangkan itu, saat kelopaknya tertutup melindungi matanya dari serangan hujan, hatinya sesak. Orangtuanya yang tersenyum dalam album, Sirius yang ditelan tirai-tirai di Departemen Misteri, Remus dan Tonks yang meninggalkan Teddy sendiri, Severus... "Seperti sekarang," suaranya bergetar, dan Harry memukul dadanya perlahan dengan kepalan tangan yang membeku. "Sesak. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya, karena aku tidak ingin membuat Ron dan Hermione ikut menangis karenaku—"

Dan ucapannya terpotong gemuruh besar petir yang dahsyat, yang mengilau hitam-putih di langit bagian utara. "Aku hanya bisa menangis disini, tidak ada tempat lagi untuk bersembunyi, semuanya—" isakan Harry menjadi, menggetarkan tubuhnya yang mungil dan basah kedinginan, "Aku tidak ingin memberatkan orang-orang yang sudah terbebani karena ditinggal orang tersayang mereka—"

"Kau bodoh, Potter," kata suara itu, menghembuskan nafas hangat di telinganya, dan lagi, Malfoy membagi payungnya bersama Harry. "Kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui."

Harry tidak bisa menghindar dari jarak mereka yang hampir bersentuhan, punggungnya yang merasakan kehangatan dari dada Draco yang tidak dingin, dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang bergulir turun melewati pipinya, bersama air hujan yang menitik dari atas. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, giginya menggigit lidahnya.

"Kau pikir, kau tidak menderita juga, Potter?" suara Malfoy terdengar, menembus deras hujan karena jarak mereka yang nyaris menempel. "Kau terlalu _selfless_. Memang orang lain juga menderita, tapi menurutku, Potter, kau yang paling terbebani dari mereka semua."

Harry menggeleng. "K-kalau kau pikir kematian orangtuaku itu berat," kata Harry, tersendat-sendat, "Kematian Fred, Tonks, dan Colin lebih berat, Malfoy," tarikan nafas. "Aku hanya berumur satu tahun saat orangtuaku meninggal, dan aku tidak merasak—"

"Kau gila, Potter?"

Harry merasakan tangan Malfoy yang mencengkeram bahunya kuat, dan membaliknya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Alis pucat Malfoy menukik, dan ekspresi benci tergambar di wajah runcing itu. "_Kau_lah yang paling lama menderita! Coba hitung berapa lama Fred Weasley dan Colin Creevey mati, Potter, waktu mereka dan waktumu yang sudah belasan tahun itu lebih menyakitkan _milikmu_!" seru Malfoy di depan wajahnya. "Bayangkan kalau aku hidup tanpa orangtua sepertimu—" jeda, dan ekspresi Malfoy melunak. "Mungkin aku akan—menghilang."

Mata hijau Harry yang bulat dan besar memantulkan wajah Malfoy yang menggelap, sebelum ia menutup matanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya; menoleh memandang rerumputan lapangan Quidditch yang bergoyang karena dijatuhi ribuan tetesan air. "Orang memiliki takdirnya sendiri," gumam Harry pelan, tidak menatap Malfoy, tapi tahu pemuda itu memerhatikannya. "Aku juga tidak bisa hidup sepertimu, yang hidup makmur bersama orangtua yang utuh, dan kekayaan keluarga yang melimpah," Harry menarik nafasnya, lalu menghapus sisa air hujan dan air mata di pipinya. "Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidup di asrama Slytherin dan memiliki teman selain Ron dan Hermione."

Malfoy mendengus, dan Harry kembali membalas tatapan dari mata abu-abunya. "Mungkin, Potter," kata Malfoy. "Ini baru pertama kali aku mengiyakan perkataanmu."

Harry tersenyum refleks, tapi tidak melunturkan lengkungan di bibirnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu kita bisa bicara dengan damai tanpa baku hantam atau saling meluncurkan kutukan." balas Harry.

Malfoy menyeringai, dan seringai itu tidak menimbulkan kekesalan bagi Harry. Ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam sudut dimana Malfoy tersenyum, sehingga Harry tidak merasa emosinya menanjak menjadi marah. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau memang mau mengutukku, Potter." kata Malfoy, dan ujung tongkat _hawthorn_-nya terlihat di balik jubah hitamnya yang mahal.

Harry setengah tertawa, dan ia mencabut tongkat _holly_-nya, mengacungkannya tepat di depan hidung Malfoy, lalu mundur tiga langkah, kembali disambut hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membuat rasa dingin yang sama meresap ke dasar kulitnya. "Hitung sampai tiga, Malfoy?"

Malfoy melebarkan seringainya yang mirip serigala, lalu menTransfigurasi payung hitamnya menjadi kotak kelabu berpita hitam berukuran mungil, dan memasukkan kotak kubus itu ke dalam sakunya. Rintik hujan menurunkan helaian rambut platinanya yang mencuat secara beraturan, dan menggelapkan warna jubahnya yang sudah hitam. "Bersedia untuk kalah, Potter?"

Harry tertawa, dan Malfoy mendengus. Setelah hitungan selesai, cahaya beragam warna muncul dari ujung tongkatnya, beserta hujan yang masih tidak berhenti, terus meluncur di atas kepala mereka, dan sebagiannya jatuh di bibir tersenyum kedua orang berbeda hati yang telah mengubah status mereka dari pasangan _rival_ yang saling membenci, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari rekan, teman sebaya, atau sahabat, tanpa disadari.

Semuanya terjadi karena—satu payung.

**.**

**.**

**/ The End \**

**.**

**.**

**Hana's Footnote::**

Makasih banyak banget buat readers yang baca sampai sini! Gaje? Pointless, lagi? Bahasa berbelit-belit? Silakan tulis sesuka reviewer dengan mengklik link di bawah. Mau marah-marah juga boleh~. Maaf kalau longshot yang Hana janjiin belum di-publish, lagi nyari ending yang tepat nih **._.a** makasih buat kesabarannya! Apalagi reviewers yang menjadi tunjangan Hana supaya tetep nulis di FHPI ini. really, without you all, I'm nothing here. Kalian semua gak bisa disebutin satu-satu karena yah.. kalian semua Hana cuyungin n senengin banget. Keberadaan **kalian SEMUA** di kotak review selalu bikin Hana senyum-senyum terus *kejar-kejar readers-reviewers supaya bisa Hana cipok* #dilindestruksampah jadi, review?

Sebelum bener-bener berakhir, boleh Hana minta do'a restunya supaya Hana bisa dapet NEM yang memuaskan untuk UN SMP tanggal 23 bulan ini? **:)** Hana hiatus dulu, ya. Sebenernya sengaja buat fic ini, karena minta do'a pembaca semua **^^a**. Kalo memang mau tau kabar Hana gimana.. #didamprat silakan follow Hana di hanannf. #promosibanget

**Reviews for moar? ;)**

Warm, sweet, and fluffy regards,

-Hana.

Finished on 19th of March, 2012.


End file.
